Justices
Justices is a human male character played by the player Thorlim. History Justices was born to poor family in Lumbridge by the name of Thor. At about three months of age his parents where killed and his house burned down by goblins. Thankfully, a villager rescued him from the fire and gave him to the church to take care of. After they made sure he was okay from the fire, he was taken to varock by a nun who was visiting Lumbridge. The nun raised him till he was about ten years of age. She raised him to praise her lord Saradomin and keep order where ever he goes. She sent him then to a fletcher who lived in the city. He became his apprentice and worked in the shop. About five years after this, there shop was broken into and a good chunk of there money was stolen, along with many Bows and Arrows. This angered them both, but the fletcher could do nothing of it. But Thor decided that he could. He put on a mask, stole two pistol crossbows and some bolts and prowled the alleys at night. In the name of Saradomin he kept order by shooting lowlife muggers and thieves, trying to better the streets and alleys of Varrock. At this time, he gave him self the name justices. He did this for years, until one night he returned home and found that the shop he worked at again was robbed. What was worse was, his master, a man he considered his father, had been stabbed and killed during the robbery. It was there he decided he knew what Saradomin wanted of him. He was there to punish those who do not obey order or Saradomin. He now currently works the Faldor area, building up a reputation, although it be not the best one. Here in Falador he was defeated in a bloody bar fight, taught in combat by a man named gonad, and lost one of his beloved dual crossbows. Appearance Justices is about 5'8. He has messy black hair with a black goatee. His eyes are an empty, pale grey, with a hint of blue. He has rough features around the rest of his face and body. Where his skin is visible, its lightly tanned. He has a muscular body. He has a tattoo of Saradomin's symbol on the right side of his neck. He usually wears a old, blue, wide-brimmed hat, Along with studded leather armour and leather vambraces. Upon first impressions, one usually gets one of two impressions. Either hes some tough thug or some renegade enforcer. Personality Justices is usually calm and orderly, along with being a bit psychotic. He is usually well mannered and has an amount of respect for those who out rank him in his eyes, and those who worship Saradomin. He tends to dislike those who do not worship Saradomin, those of other races, and street thugs and criminals. He sees himself as an enforcer of order. He will usually skip straight to execution, especially with Zarosians and Zamorakians. He is very religious and is deep into the Saradominist religion, holding high respect for the church. He is easy to anger and usually prefers to just eliminate the source of his agitation. He also unknowingly has a thirst for power. Later after a bloody defeat by a man in the Falaor, followed by some words of wisdom by a man named Gonad, he is even more cycotic andfulled by more thirst for vengeance. He tends to be very argumenitive and corupted by what he thinks he is doing right. Most people he meets grow alarge dis-like for his adittud. Powers *He is very skilled with bows and crossbows, excelling with his dual crossbows *He is a skilled fletcher *He has decent abilities with swords and daggers *he has decent abilities in hand to hand combat *he has great vision Weapons Dual Crossbows Dual crossbows are his most well known weapons and preferred tool for death. He has excellent skill with his crossbows. They are made out of mithril shooting broad-tipped iron bolts, usually made by himself. He can also reload them quite quickly. They are currently retired as he lost one in a bloody Falador bar fight. Iron sword No specific or noteworthy information is on record about Justices's iron sword. Iron dagger No specific or noteworthy information is on record about Justices's iron dagger. Trivia *His favorite colors are gold, blue, and grey. *His favorite food is roast duck. *His favorite drink is a light ale. *He fears demons, a world without order, and death. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Rangers Category:Warrior Category:Saradominist